Peace and Quiet almost
by Lady Mage Dragoness
Summary: Third Genre: Action/Adventure. Kel arrives at Steadfast for the wedding, and *finally* meets Dom agian. But who says the war is over? Kel/ Dom
1. A little bit of everything

Disclaimer, Mrs. Pierce rocks, she owns every single cute adorable, hot and handsome  
person, (I'm talking about the guys).  
Chapter one: a little bit of everything.  
Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle leaned over the edge of Steadfast, a spyglass glued to his  
eye. He scanned the raining landscape for the hundredth time..in the past few  
seconds.  
"I never thought he'd be that eager to see his cousin," a passing soldier told his  
  
companion, "I heard they always argued."  
"Me to," soldier number two agreed, "But then again, mother always said people  
change quickly."  
Dom was about to tell them he wasn't waiting for Meathead, but decided not to,  
  
as a small group of warriors rode down the road to Steadfast.  
And, among those warriors, was the very special person he'd been dying to see in  
  
months.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Keladry of Mindelan (and this is spelled correctly, I checked it!) cursed as the rain  
started, but then blessed the view of Steadfast.  
They'd been riding for hours, and everyone was tired and grouchy. By everyone, she  
  
meant Sir Meathead.  
"Oh, Oh, here we are!!" he cried out, happily, "I'll see my own little goddess in  
  
just..."  
"Neal shut up, go ride ahead if you..." Neal didn't wait for her to finish, racing  
  
his horse toward the fortress.  
"Milady is that what love does to you, or is it just Sir Meathead?" Tobe asked in a  
disgusted tone looking after Neal.  
"'Tis Sir Meathead, Tobe."  
"So you're not going to be like that?"  
"Course not, Tobe, 'tis not like anyone would.."  
"That's not true, milady, your very pretty," He said, blushing a bit.  
Kel smiled at him, and looked forward again. As they neared the gate, they saw Neal  
waiting outside, pouting.  
"He won't let me in!" Neal complained.  
"Who?" Kel asked.  
"Well if it isn't the lovely lady knight!" an all too familiar voice called out, "open  
the gate lads."  
"Dom, what *are* you doing keeping your desperate cousin out?" She asked,  
grinning.  
"Torturing him." Was the simple reply. Kel laughed.  
Inside the gates Dom was waiting, grinning broadly.  
"What took you so long?"  
"You were waiting, cousin, lovesick perhaps?" Neal asked teasingly.  
"Neal, I believe someone's been waiting for you?" Dom said, and Neal jumped,  
and then ran off in some direction.  
"I wonder how long it'll take him to figure out she's in the northern wing, not  
southern." Dom said, grinning again. Just then Neal passed them, running in the northern  
direction.  
"About two seconds." Kel replied.  
"He must be eager!" Kel laughed at Dom's comment and followed a soldier who  
showed her to her rooms.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kel smiled to herself and walked through the mess halls' doors. A bunch of whistling and  
shouts greeted her, and she laughed. This was where the soldiers, knights, and own's men  
ate, and she was probably the only female there..plus she was wearing a dress.  
It was one of the one's Lasala had made for her, and she had never worn. It was a  
plain, pale green dress. The sleeves reached her elbows, and the hem swept past her feet.  
Around the middle she wore a dark green ribbon belt, with one end meeting in the middle  
and going down the dress' front, stopping at the hem. It was quite beautiful, and Kel  
defiantly wasn't ugly in it! The only thing wrong with it was the neckline. It stopped just  
short of the chest, showing a bit of her..womanly features.  
She smiled, and, for a joke, swept into a neat curtsy. The hall applauded again,  
calling for encore. She laughed and shook her head, walking over to her friends and Yuki.  
Embracing her Yamani friend she heard Neal mutter, "There, now she's done it,  
she'll have men after her all the time!" Just then Dom walked over, and threw his hands  
up as she straightened up from Yuki's hug.  
"Oh my! The goddess has finally come," he shouted, putting a hand to his heart  
faking a faint.  
Kel played along, and faked a loud gasp. "Oh my goodness," she walked closer to  
him, staring at him like he was a mad man. Then she said, loud enough for all to hear,  
"Dom, my dear, are you taking something?"  
Kel gasped and fake shrieked, turning to Lord Raoul.  
"Milord, I thought you forbid drinking in your service!" She brandished a finger  
at him, playing again. "Look what it's done to my baby!"  
The men roared with laughter, applauding.  
"Thank you, thank you!! I'll be here for the wedding too!" She said, curtsying  
again.  
Dom himself was bending over with laughter, his head red. He straightened and  
took her hand, kissing it. "My love, I thought we agreed to keep our relationship secret!"  
he whispered loudly.  
"Oh, but how," she put her hand to her forehead, "can I? My love for you is  
  
simply to strong!"  
"Really?" Dom asked, not faking, "You really love me?"  
Kel laughed, making Dom's heart beat faster. "Fat chance, o great sir." She lied.  
Dom made a pouting face, but smile and sat down next to her.  
Buri and Yuki, the only other females present, were giggling helplessly, and the men  
were either roaring with laughter or burying their face in their food to hide the red on  
their faces.  
"Well, this is a nice greeting!" Kel said, playing offended, and starting to eat.  
"Milady, I thought you said it was only Sir Meathead who acted idiotic when he  
was in love." Tobe said, though he was smiling.  
"I'm not in l.." But Kel stopped as Neal clawed out after her.  
"Idiotic?" he screamed, "idiotic?!"  
"Help!" Kel leaned back.  
Dom looked at Tobe, "In love you say, do you think there's a chance between ..."  
  
"Dom, clam up! I do not love you!"  
"Oh, well you know what the priest said to the princess..." Neal started.  
"'I live in hope'" Dom finished, batting his eyelashes at Kel.  
"One," the two cousins looked at each other alarmed. They both knew what Kel  
  
was doing: counting down to their destruction.  
"Two" she went on.  
"Ooops, it's my turn to guard," Dom said, hurrying off.  
"Oh, I think I hear Yuki call me," Neal said, rushing off after his cousin.  
"I'm right here though." Yuki said, shaking her head.  
"Well, then, mother is calling!" Neal said, sticking his through the door way, and  
  
then disappearing.  
"Three," Kel finished, and dug into her food, "Goddess, work makes me hungry."  
Lord Raoul and the rest of the table laughed, and started to talk about the last few  
months.  
What do you think? Don't worry, there'll be more action! 


	2. Escape, training, talking, and capture

Disclaimer: TP owns all!!! All my beloved little honies, darlings, and babies (I'm talking  
about the men)  
Chapter 2: Escape, training, talking, and capture.  
Keladry sighed, and not for the first time that day. She could not believe what she had  
done, and to add on the embarrassment, in front of a bunch of soldiers.  
It was in the courtyard Dom found her, practicing with her glaive, wondering if  
*she*, Keladry of Mindelan, Lady Knight of Tortall, and a very good friend for people,  
wasn't the one taking something.  
"Trying to kill yourself, Lady Knight?" Dom asked, leaning on the fence.  
"You wish," Keladry panted, and stopped walking over to him, wiping her face.  
  
"No, really. I was wondering why I was acting so stupidly last night."  
"What? Something was wrong, I didn't even notice."  
"Very funny, Sergeant." She smiled at him, making his heart jump. Why was he  
feeling this, sure he'd felt like it ever since he'd met her, but never had he felt like that to  
any lady.  
"I was totally strange. I mean, wearing a dress, I was putting on a show, and  
  
flirting..FLIRTING with you!"  
"Hey, I like being flirted with, and you looked nice in that dress."  
Kel blushed, and jumped over the fence.  
"Change the subject." She said.  
"Okay, well what are you doing out here?"  
"That's an easy one."  
"Well?"  
Kel looked at him, then whispered, "Hiding from Yuki, Buri and Lasala, yes their all  
  
here."  
"Why?"  
Kel shuddered, and looked disgusted. "They're going to make me wear a dress again! For  
  
the wedding. Last night was a one time experience, it was terrible! This time they want to  
add a corset, petticoats, jewels, and..." she shuddered again, "face paint!"  
Dom laughed, this time making Kel's heart leap.  
"But Keladry, you look beautiful without dresses and face paint." Dom hit himself  
inside, he had practically told her his feelings for her. But Keladry ignored it.  
"Well, tell that to *them*!" She grinned. "Besides, listening to Yuki and Lasala  
talking about all the men they suppose I'll impress, that's rather boring."  
Well, it's true, you already impressed me along time ago, Dom thought.  
"Um, what about Lord Raoul, what'd he say?"  
"Him! That traitor, he was the one who suggested it!"  
Dom laughed at Keladry's pouting look. "It can't be that bad."  
"Bad!!! Domitan you have no idea! You come to me one time and I'll dress you  
  
all up!"  
Dom paled, "But I'm a man, we don't where dresses! Ladies wear dresses."  
"Dom? Am I a lady?"  
"Well, yes..."  
"Wrong answer," she punched him playfully on the shoulder.  
"Ow..." "OOO, Keladry?!?!" Yuki called, hurrying up and grabbing hold of Kel.  
"Ha, I've got her!" Quickly Buri and Lasala ran out, and took hold of Kel's arms.  
"No, you guys don't do this to me!" Kel said, as they dragged her off.  
What do you think? 


	3. Dress fittings, old friends, and threats

Disclaimer: TP ROCKS, SHE OWNS ALL THE COOL, AWESOME, AND HOOOOOT PEOPLE (I'M TALKING ABOUT THE MEN)  
  
Keladry of Mindelan scowled, staring at the air in front of her.  
"Now, Kel, you can't be wearing a tunic and breeches for one of the most  
important weddings in history, I simply can't allow it, especially since I was your maid."  
Lasala said, sticking another needle into the dress.  
"But why does it have to take so long, I mean, Alanna doesn't have to wear a  
dress."  
"I wish!" The Lioness entered, Queen Tayhet and Buri holding her.  
"Well, at least I won't be the only one who'll be tortured." Kel answered,  
watching Alanna being led over next to her.  
"Finally wearing a dress, Lady Knight?" Neal drawled from the doorway. Dom,  
Owen, and Cleon snickered from behind him.  
"Do I want to know why you are here, Redhead?" Kel hissed, Cleon just shook  
his head grinning. "Who told you, Meathead?" She asked.  
"Dom," Neal answered, pointing at a blushing Dom. "And you still haven't  
answered.."  
  
st wait, till I come out of this...death trap, Dom, I'll rip you apart, personally!" Kel  
glared at the own's man.  
"Personally, oooo, got the hots for my cousin, dear Kel?" Meathead asked.  
Kel brandished her finger at him, "Don't flatter yourself. You'll be next, Meathead."  
"Sounds jolly, can I join?" Asked..yes you guessed it, Owen.  
"Yuki dear, please don't kill our dear Kel with those needles, we do want to see  
  
her in a dress." Neal joked.  
"Why you little _B_I__P_! I've lived through spidrens, armies, and killing  
devices a few small...hey, Lasala, watch where your putting those killing things!" Kel  
  
snapped at Lalasa, as the former maid poked her in the side.  
The men snickered, then laughed.  
"And...what...will you...kill us with?" Dom stammered, trying not to laugh,  
"needles?!" They laughed again, as Kel sneered at them.  
"No, Dear Dom, it'll be glaives!" They shut up abruptly.  
"How are you going to move in that thing?" Cleon asked. The men laughed again.  
"One..." Kel started. Dom and Neal stared at each other, paling.  
"Two."  
"Let's go, Meathead." Dom said. The two quickly departed, leaving a puzzled  
Owen and Cleon.  
"What's wrong with them?" Cleon asked.  
"I don't know, but I don't think it's good, let's go!" Owen dragged the knight  
  
with him.  
"Three! Lasala stop poking me!"  
Strange, I know, there'll be more action after the wedding. What do you think? I always hated Cleon-mad-at-Kel thing, and vica versa. They are good friends, why ruin it, look at Alanna and Jon..oh well, maybe not that good of an example. 


	4. Finally: Ladies and Gentlemen, may I pre...

Sorry, it took so long, been busy. Disclaimer: TP owns all, *CRY* *WEEP**WAAAAH*  
  
Kel stood outside the dressing room (in her own room) waiting for Yuki and Lasala to finish her dress. A gentle knock sounded on the door, and Kel opened it to  
find Buri, looking immensely nervous.  
"Well, hello Buri, finally someone comes to save me!" Kel cried out in frustration.  
Buri grinned weakly, "No, actually I came to ask you something."  
Kel frowned, then smiled again, "Sure anything."  
  
"Would..would you like to be one of my flower girls?"  
  
Kel stared at her, and then laughed. "Really, could I really! That'd be great!"  
"Oh, fun" Lasala laughed along, "now you need another dress!"  
  
Kel's face sombered quickly.  
"Oh, no needs to worry about that, Lasala, I already have the dresses made." Buri said, saving Kel. The Lady Knight mouthed a thank you to Buri as Yuki  
  
and Lasala bustled the soon to be bride out.  
"Oh, well, that just means we'll have more time to fix you up!" Yuki said cheerfully, and the two friends attacked Kel.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
Dom watched the nervous Raoul, who stared at the large wooden doors as if he could see through them.  
Dom grinned, watching as the king tried to calm his friend. They were outside in the courtyard of Steadfast, where the wedding was supposed to be.  
  
He knew the queen was the maid of honor, and that the Lioness was one of the flower girls, but Buri had said there'd be two, and no one knew of the second.  
Suddenly the doors swung open, and through them walked the queen, followed by the bride, both very beautiful. Then came Alanna, walking  
  
beside...Kel.  
One very beautiful, shy, and tall Kel walked there, dressed in a pale cream colored dress, to match Alanna's. The sleeves were long, almost reaching the  
  
floor and the neckline a respectable length, much to Dom's disappointment. (Hehahahahaha, author evil!)  
Raoul looked like he'd seen an angle. He smiled at Kel, the queen, and Alanna, but his eyes remained fixed on the blushing Buri.  
  
(I don't remember what the priest says, so we'll skip that part.)  
"Do you, Sir Raoul of Golden Lake and Malories Peak, take her, Buri (then her last name)?"  
Raoul grinned at the K'mir, "Yes, who could say no to such a.."  
"Hem," the priest coughed, "we'll go on." Raoul and Buri blushed, and the crowd tried to hide their smiles.  
"Do you, Buri (blablabla) take him, Sir Raoul of Golden Lake and ..."  
"YES!" Buri interrupted.  
"Hem," the priest coughed again. "A bit too early, Lady."  
"Sorry." Again Buri blushed, and the crowd had to cough to hide their laughter.  
  
"I now declare you man and."  
Raoul and Buri rolled their eyes. The priest noticed this, and shook his head, "Since some people here look eager," the priest glared at Raoul and Buri, "I'll shorten  
  
it. Kiss."  
And the newly wed couple obeyed, all too happily. The audience stood and applauded, laughing as the two didn't break their kiss.  
"Hurry up you two! I'm hungry!" Dom shouted, and everyone laughed.  
Buri turned around and threw her flower bouquet out into the crowd. It landed, much to her surprise, in Kel's hands. She grinned, and bowed to the couple.  
"I can't believe she's wearing a dress," Dom heard Meathead say to Yuki on the way out; "She's really looking good."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~  
Dom (again) sat down next to Meathead, Neal's friends, and some of Dom's friends.  
This time Dom was looking at the door, looking for one special girl.  
"Where are they?" Neal exclaimed, "Yuki said something about a surprise, but she didn't say it'd last this long.  
Just then the doors swung open, and the beautiful Yamani walked in. She grinned at them, walking over.  
"Honey, do you know where Kel is?" Neal asked his betrothed.  
Yuki just grinned, and pointed at the door.  
There, dressed in a green and cream colored gown, stood Kel, looking almost as beautiful as Yuki. Her dress went past her feet, sweeping out after the  
  
corset in a circle. The sleeves were as long as the last ones, reaching the floor, but these were made of see-through material, in a color of autumn green. The corset  
  
pushed up in her chest, and the neckline was, to Dom's pleasure, fairly revealing. (I know, BAD Dom, bad!)  
Her hair was piled atop her head, a few strands falling down. Braided in and out between her strands of hair were flowers from Buri's bouquet. She had  
  
very little face paint on, just a faint layer of green on the eyelids. Her lips were a dark, wine red.  
She glided down with so much grace it surprised Dom. Walking over to the newly married couple, she handed them her gift, (which turned out to be a silver  
  
glaive, with inscriptions reading 'love is a gift, receive it and take care of it') and hugged them, smiling.  
She then walked over to her friends, who were staring at her like she was some kind of lady, and sat down next to Dom.  
"Sorry I'm late," she said, not looking at them.  
The men snapped out of it as Yuki giggled, and Neal glared at her. "What happened to the cream dress?"  
"That was the one for the wedding ceremony; this one is for the banquet and the dancing."  
"What are you going to wear for breakfast then?" Cleon asked.  
"Very funny, Cleon, I'm dieing of laughter." Kel said sarcastically.  
Neal nudged his cousin in the side, and Dom came to life again.  
"So, Kel, how are things going at New Hope? I haven't gotten time to hear about it." Kel smiled at Dom's question, and answered, telling about all the  
  
changes and new people.  
"Please, friends, begin to eat," Raoul said quickly, and started to talk to Buri.  
"Look at the two lovebirds," Kel shook her head, "I've never thought Raoul was so soft, that's what love does to you."  
"Yes, and isn't it wonderful?" Neal asked delighted, his arm around Yuki's waist.  
"Soon he'll be telling us how pigs resemble birds," Dom whispered to Kel. They grinned.  
"But they *do* have a resemblance!" Neal cried out, offended, "You are just jealous. Cleon is betrothed, Raoul's married and I'll be in a few weeks! Only  
you two and Owen are left."  
  
"And Thank the gods some of us are sane," Dom said.  
"Not for long," Kel pointed to Owen who was gazing at a young court lady.  
"Oh, horse dung. Just us two, Kel, all alone, surrounded by insane people..."  
"Don't you start that, Dom, remember our conversation before this." Neal brandished is finger at his cousin.  
Dom blushed, and thought back..FLASHBACK!  
*Dom sat on his bed, watching Neal pace back and forth, "What am I going to do about you, Dom, you'll be a hundred years old before you get married!"  
"Sure Neal," Dom said dreamily, staring at the air in front of him.  
"Huh?" Neal knelt before his cousin, "There's someone isn't there? I knew it! And you didn't tell me!" Neal cried out.  
"I thought you said you knew it," Dom looked at his cousin.  
"Who is it?" Neal ignored Dom's comment.  
"Oh, she's beautiful, in her own way, I've liked her since I saw her..no I've loved her!" Neal looked at his cousin, stunned.  
"Loved her..."  
"You know her, actually."  
"Dom if you ever touch Yuki I'll..."  
  
"Not Yuki."  
"Alanna?!?!?!"  
"NO!"  
"Well she *is* attractive...The queen?!"  
"No,"  
"Buri!"  
"Neal, you've got a sick mind..."  
"Daine?"  
"No,"  
"Well, you never know...A lady?"  
"No,"  
"That's the first time...a Rider?"  
"No,"  
"A servant?"  
"No."  
"A peasant?"  
"No,"  
"A sourceress?"  
"No."  
"A man?"  
"NO!!!!"  
  
"Just to be on the safe side, I know!! A baker!"  
"WHAT??"  
  
"Well, you know, I always liked sweets. It wouldn't be so bad to marry one.."  
  
"Shut up, Neal."  
"Anyway, I give up."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, I'll give you a hint. A lady knight,"  
"But you said no to Alan..Kel!"  
"Yep, isn't she just...beautiful?"  
  
"Well, now that you mention it.." Dom just fell back in the bed...* END OF FLASHBACK.  
"Shut up, Meathead. Kel? Want to dance?"  
"Do, I can't dance..." but Dom had already whisked her off.  
"You can dance, you just didn't want to!"  
"You're smart, Dom," she said sarcastically, watching as he smiled down at her. (Yes, DOWN, no not down a shirt, just down!)  
{Stop smiling, Dom, how can I have a stone mask with you smiling?} she thought, cursing him and his good looks.  
Yet, she sighed, looking down. It didn't matter, Dom would never like her. Never care of her more than a friend, maybe not even a friend, maybe he just used her  
  
to make an old girlfriend jealous.  
  
"What's wrong, dear Kel?" Dom asked, {Kel, stop making my heart pound!! Stop!}  
"Nothing," Kel smiled and looked up again. {I'll just play along.}  
But several L-O-N-G dances later, with Dom only looking at her, nowhere else, she started to doubt the jealous-girlfriend idea.  
1222, 6064944 dances later(Actually only, 14): Kel dragged her feet across the floor, tired.  
A strong, comforting hand snaked around her waist, as Dom joined her.  
"Tired?" He asked.  
"Sleepy beyond sleepy, and poor Tobe *yawn* had to go to the servants to sleep *yawn*."  
"Well, may I help this beautiful young lady to her rooms, before she falls asleep in the hallway?"  
Kel laughed, and nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
When they reached her rooms, Dom grinned.  
"Are you wearing a weapon?"  
"No, well, only one by my foot, but I can't reach it unless.."  
"Good, don't kill me," Dom leaned forward, and kissed so sweetly she thought she'd faint. When he pulled away, she almost leaned in for more.  
  
"Good night, Lady Knight." He said, and disappeared.  
And at that time, walking in two different directions, they both had the same thought, {Well, that was nice.} 


End file.
